customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Compilation Videos (battybarney2014's version)
Here are the compilations of complete Barney home videos and episodes released on DVD sets to stores. List of Barney Compilation Videos Barney & the Backyard Gang: The Complete Series Barney & the Backyard Gang: The Complete Series is a compilation video set of 11 videos from Barney & the Backyard Gang released on DVD to stores on August 29, 2014. Videos # Our Friend, Barney # The Backyard Show # Three Wishes # A Day at the Beach # Waiting for Santa # Let's Be Healthy # The Backyard Gang Sleepover # Campfire Sing-Along # Barney Goes to School # Barney in Concert # Rock with Barney Special Features Read-Alongs # Barney Book: Our Friend, Barney # Barney Book: The Backyard Show # Barney Book: Three Wishes # Barney Book: A Day at the Beach More # Karaoke # 1995 re-dubbed version of Everyone is Special from Barney in Concert (the video itself uses the original version) # Interviews ## The Creators (Interviews of Sheryl Leach and Kathy Parker) ## The Original Voice of Barney (Interview of Bob West) ## Inside the Costume (Interviews of David Voss and David Joyner) ## The Voice of Baby Bop (Interview of Julie Johnson) ## The Backyard Gang: Then and Now (Interviews of "The Backyard Gang") ## Being Mom and Dad (Interview of Sandy Duncan and Bob Reed) # Photo Galleries ## Video Releases ## Merchandise # Original Barney Fan Club promos # All of Sandy Duncan's opening and closing speeches # Behind the Scenes footage Language Audio * English Dolby Digital Stereo CC * Spanish Dolby Digital Stereo * French Dolby Digital Stereo * German Dolby Digital Stereo Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season is a compilation video set of 30 episodes from Season 1 of Barney & Friends released on VHS to stores on October 31, 1992 and later released on DVD to stores in 2009. Episodes Tape 1 # The Queen of Make-Believe # My Family's Just Right for Me # Playing It Safe # Hop to It! # Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! # Four Seasons Day # The Treasure of Rainbow Beard # Going Places! Tape 2 # Caring Means Sharing # Down on Barney's Farm # What's That Shadow? # Happy Birthday, Barney! # Alphabet Soup! # Our Earth, Our Home # Let's Help Mother Goose! # Be a Friend Tape 3 # I Just Love Bugs # When I Grow Up... # 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! # Practice Makes Music # Hi, Neighbor! # A Camping We Will Go! # A Splash Party, Please # Carnival of Numbers Tape 4 # A World of Music # Doctor Barney is Here! # Oh, What a Day! # Home Sweet Homes # Hola, Mexico! # Everyone is Special Special DVD Features (2014) Barney & Friends Season 1 Home Videos # Barney's Magical Christmas # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure More * Barney Music Videos * Behind-the-Scenes footage Language Audio * English Dolby Digital Stereo CC * Spanish Dolby Digital Stereo Barney & Friends: The Complete Third Season Barney & Friends: The Complete Third Season '''is a compilation video set of 20 episodes from Season 3 of Barney & Friends released on VHS to stores on December 21, 1995 and later released on DVD to stores in 2014. Episodes Tape 1 # Shawn and the Beanstalk # If the Shoe Fits... # Room for Everyone # I Can Be a Firefighter! # Shopping for a Surprise! Tape 2 # Any Way You Slice It # Twice Is Nice! # On the Move # A Welcome Home # Classical Cleanup Tape 3 # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends # Gone Fishing!b # At Home with Animals # It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Camera Safari Tape 4 # Who's, Who's on the Choo, Choo? # Are We There Yet? # Ship, Ahoy! # Hats Off to BJ! # Up We Go! Special DVD Features (2014) Barney & Friends Season 3 Home Videos # '''Getting Ready for School # Barney Safety # Barney Songs # Barney's Talent Show # Barney's Fun & Games # Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along # Let's Start a Band! # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons # Let's Show Respect # Once Upon a Time # A Day in the Park with Barney # A Holiday in the Park with Barney # Barney's Sense-Sational Day # Barney's Musical Scrapbook # More * Barney Music Videos * Behind-the-Scenes footage Language Audio * English Dolby Digital Stereo CC * Spanish Dolby Digital Stereo Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season is a compilation video set of 30 episodes from Season 5 of Barney & Friends released on VHS to stores on December 25, 1998 and later released on DVD to stores in 2015. Episodes Tape 1 # Books are Fun! # Trading Places # Safety First! # Circle of Friends # The One and Only You Tape 2 # Barney's Band # Try It, You'll Like It! # Colors All Around # Howdy, Friends! # Seven Days a Week Tape 3 # Hidden Treasures # A Royal Welcome # Sweet as Honey # First Things First! # Aunt Rachel is Here! Tape 4 # It's a Rainy Day! # Easy Does It! # What's in a Name? # A Very Special Mouse # A Package of Friendship Special DVD Features (2014) Barney & Friends Season 5 Home Videos # Sing & Dance with Barney # # What a World We Share # Walk Around the Block with Barney # Let's Play School More * Barney Music Videos * Behind-the-Scenes footage Language Audio * English Dolby Digital Stereo CC * Spanish Dolby Digital Stereo * German Dolby Digital Stereo Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season '''is a compilation video set of 32 episodes from Season 5 of Barney & Friends released on VHS and DVD to stores on May 21, 2000 and later re-released on DVD in 2015. Episodes Tape 1 # Stick with Imagination! # Itty Bitty Bugs # Grandparents are Grand! (1999 Version) # Snack Time! # A Sunny, Snowy Day! Tape 2 # You've Got to Have Art # Five Kinds of Fun! # Count Me In! # Who's Who at the Zoo? # Birthday Olé Tape 3 # Excellent Exercise! # Brushing Up on Teeth # We Like the Colors & Shapes # Good Job! # It's Home to Me Tape 4 # How Does Your Garden Grow? # You Can Do It! # Here Comes the Firetruck! # Ready... Set... Go! # You Are Special! Special DVD Features (2014) Barney & Friends Season 6 Home Videos # '''Barney's Animal Friends # Barney's Night Before Christmas # # More Barney Songs # More Barney Safety # Let's Play Games with Barney # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Barney's Patriotic Parade # Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure # Barney's Musical Castle # Barney's Wonderful World of Friends # Barney's Super Singing Circus # Round and Round We Go # Our Beautiful Earth # Let's Exercise with Barney # You Can Be Anything # Barney's Beach Party # Be My Valentine, Love Barney # Happy Easter, Love Barney # Let's Read with Barney # Barney's Very Special Day # Come on Over to Barney's House # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes # Let's Go to the Zoo # Barney's Pajama Party More * Barney Music Videos * Behind-the-Scenes footage Language Audio * English Dolby Digital Stereo CC * Spanish Dolby Digital Stereo * German Dolby Digital Stereo Trivia * Classic Barney & Friends episodes from Season 1, 2, 3, 5 and 6 were released on a DVD box set from HIT Entertainment and later re-released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment in November 2014. * Since Barney in Concert was released on DVD in 2005, it was later released on a Barney & the Backyard Gang: The Complete Series box set. ll of the Barney & the Backyard Gang videos, Our Friend, Barney, The Backyard Show, Three Wishes, A Day at the Beach, Waiting for Santa, Let's Be Healthy, The Backyard Gang Sleepover, Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Goes to School and Rock with Barney were never released on DVD, they are originally released in a box set in 2013. * Classic Barney & Friends home videos, Barney's Magical Christmas, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Love to Read, with Barney, Barney Live! in New York City, Bedtime with Barney, Getting Ready for School, Barney Safety, Barney's Talent Show, Barney's Fun & Games, Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along, Let's Start a Band!, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Once Upon a Time, A Day in the Park with Barney, A Holiday in the Park with Barney, Camp WannaRunnaRound, Barney's Big Surprise, What a World We Share and Walk Around the Block with Barney were never released on DVD, they are only released on each box set. * Classic Barney & Friends home videos, Barney's Make-Believe Vacation, Imagination Island, Barney Songs, Let's Show Respect, Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Barney's Musical Scrapbook, Barney's Adventure Bus, Barney's Good Day, Good Night, It's Time for Counting, Barney in Outer Space, Barney's "I Can Do" Show, Barney's Halloween Party, Let's Play School, Once Upon a Magical Tale, Barney's Animal Friends, Barney's Thanksgiving Party, Barney's Night Before Christmas, More Barney Songs, More Barney Safety, Let's Play Games with Barney, Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, Barney's Patriotic Parade, Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure, Barney's Musical Castle, Barney's Wonderful World of Friends, Barney's Super Singing Circus, Round and Round We Go, Our Beautiful Earth, Let's Exercise with Barney, You Can Be Anything, Barney's Beach Party, Be My Valentine, Love Barney, Happy Easter, Love Barney, Let's Read with Barney, Barney's Very Special Day, Come on Over to Barney's House, Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes, Let's Go to the Zoo and Barney's Pajama Party were also released on DVD and they are released on all box sets in 2016.